Truck bed liners similar to those of the present invention have long been known in the art and, in fact, are nicely classified in U.S. Patent Office in Class 296/39 (and other relevant classes).
Typical of the relevant subject matter are the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Gardner--3,544,155--70-12-01 PA0 Johnson Rubber--3,578,375--71-05-11 PA0 Cont. Rubber--3,652,123--71-03-28 PA0 Johnson Rubber--3,912,325--75-10-14 PA0 Johnson Rubber--3,953,950--76-05-04 PA0 Nix --4,111,481--78-09-05 PA0 Gray--4,128,271--78-12-05 PA0 Richardson,III--4,162,098--79-07-24 PA0 Resa--4,188,058--80-02-12 PA0 Carter--4,245,863--81-01-20 PA0 Munoz et al--4,333,678--82-06-08 PA0 Cline--4,396,219--83-08-02 PA0 Carter et al--4,505,508--85-03-19 PA0 Durakon/McDon.--4,707,016--87-11-17 PA0 Van Kirk et al--4,752,097--88-06-21 PA0 Shock--4,752,098--88-06-21
The present invention, however, distinguishes from the devices of the prior art, in that the multi-piece construction of the present invention permits the assembly of the side panels, floor panel, cab-back panel, and a tailgate panel, without any fasteners and without separate attachments, and thus permits the snap-in assembly of the various parts with a minimum amount of labor.